The Lie Detector Ring
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: Matsumoto and Momo both have a lie-detector ring, in which if they lie, the ring vibrates. So, what happens when Toushiro asks both of them some questions? HitsuHina!


_**I do not own Bleach. Please visit my profile! Please review!**_

* * *

It was the same usual-busy day in Seireitei. Missions were going on faster than before, shinigamis were training harder, since the Winter War was less than a month from occurring, and captains had meetings almost every hour since the head of captains had a bad habit of changing his ideas and plans at late notice.

The paperwork was reduced however; which gave all of the taichous (mostly Toushirou since he was the only taichou that completed them all) a break and more time to train. However, instead of training, most shinigamis have chosen to relax and party; and one shinigami particularly good at that was Tenth Division's vice-captain.

Toushirou groaned in annoyance, hearing his vice-captain's voice from the hallways. He knew that she got something new (or found out a dirty little secret) and she was overly-excited about it.

The door slid open and Matsumoto came skipping in with a small, black box in her hand.

"Taichou, look what I got!"

He looked at the object in her hand and saw that inside the box was a ring.

"A ring?"

"No! Not just a ring! But a lie-detecting ring!" she told him, putting the ring on her slender finger. "If you lie at _anything_, the ring will automatically ring and you can tell if the person was lying or not!"

Toushirou, not interested in the object, shook his head; thinking to himself how childish that was. But then, he got a bright idea. A smirk arose to his lips as he eyed his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto, I want to ask you something."

"Sure taichou!" Matsumoto chirped, throwing herself on the sofa and looking at the ring smilingly.

"Were you really helping Momo with her paperwork when I told you to finish yours?"

"Yes."

**_Vibrate..._**

Matsumoto flinched as the ring around her finger began to vibrate. She panicked as Toushirou scowled at her.

"So you weren't helping Momo, you liar. Now, when you wanted to talk to Momo privately about some boy, was it about Kira?"

"Yes.."

**_Vibrate..._**

"Renji?"

"Yes?"

**_Vibrate..._**

_Stupid ring!_

"Hisagi?"

"Yes!?"

**_Vibrate..._**

Toushirou groaned as he put his finger below his chin, thinking of who Matsumoto and Momo could have been talking about privately. If it wasn't those guys, then who was it? Was it Aizen? No, it couldn't be him.

After seeing for herself and knowing what he did, she doesn't want to hear his name anymore. Shunsui? It can't be him; or can it? He's always flirting with young women, but he never flirted with Momo.

Actually, he never did in front of him. Shunsui knew though what would happen if he flirted around with Momo and Toushirou found out about it...

But who was it? Who were they talking about?

"Matsumoto-"

Before Toushirou could have asked his question, his lieutenant was already out of the office.

_So much for asking her..._

Sighing, he put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. The door opened again, making him sit back up straight. He turned to see who it was and literally blush when he saw her.

She was still pretty fragile and pale, but she was recovering; which made him happy to know. But one of the things he barely saw from her was her smile. She barely smiles now a days, and it saddens him.

But seeing her walking into his office and _smiling _made _him _smile as well.

"Hey Shirou-chan!" she chirped, standing in front of his desk.

Toushirou's blush erased from his face. He scowled up at her as his brow twitched.

"I thought I told you before, Bed-Wetter, that it was Hitsugaya-_taichou_."

"I know!" she told him, her smile widening. "I just want to be my old self again! Like when we lived with your granny, ate watermelons, and I would call you Shirou-chan all the time!"

Toushirou's frown erased this time and a smile appeared on his lips. Yes, he did remember those days; the days he loved most of his life. The days in which he wouldn't have to worry so much about her. The days that he spent more time with her.

Her hand rested on his desk as she stared at the window. The taichou looked at her hand and saw a ring similarly to the one Matsumoto had on.

"Is that a lie-detecting ring?" he asked her.

Momo looked down at her hand and nodded.

"Yeah; Matsumoto gave it to me."

"Did she tell you how it worked?"

"Yes."

A smirk arose to his face; making Momo blush and nervous.

"Alright then, I want to ask you question. What do you think of me?"

Momo blinked confusingly.

"I-I think that you're a cool friend and a strong taichou..."

**_Vibrate._**

Momo shrieked as Toushirou's eyes narrowed.

"Momo, tell me the truth." he demanded.

The fuku-taichou cursed at Matsumoto as she glared at the ring.

"I am telling the truth!"

**_Vibrate._**

Momo groaned and gave up. What was the point of lying again when the damn ring vibrated every time she lied?

"Fine, I'll tell you the truth! I think you're the greatest friend I have ever had! I think you're awesome and strong! A-And I think that you're..."

"That I'm what?"

"...tall?"

**_Vibrate._**

_Shoot!_

"Momo..."

"...And I think that you're totally cute and handsome!"

Toushirou flushed as Momo concealed her flushed face with her hands.

_She thinks I'm cute and handsome?_

"...Um, thanks Momo? I think you're beautiful."

She put her hands away from her face and looked down at him, her cheeks reddening more.

"Really!?"

Toushirou nodded and then felt her lips go on his in a quick kiss. Still flushing, Momo took out a small paper and read it.

**_Questions to ask him: _**was written by Matsumoto on top of the paper. She first took off the lie-detecting ring and put it on his finger.

Toushirou stared at her confusingly, and then at the ring. Momo read the first question from the list Matsumoto gave her.

"Question one, do you think _I'm_ hot?"

"No..."

**_Vibrate._**

Toushirou cursed inwardly at the ring as Momo giggled.

_He thinks I'm hot!_

"Question two, are you alright with my breasts being small?"

Toushirou's eyes widened. He never stared at his crush's breasts! He respected her too much for him to do such a thing!

"Um, yes..."

Momo waited for the vibration, but it never came. Toushirou sighed in relief. He just hopes that Matsumoto didn't write any stupid/embarrassing questions in there.

"Question three, do you want to have sex with me?"

"No..."

**_Vibrate. _**

* * *

**_Please review!  
_**


End file.
